Some printing machines, and especially flexographic printing machines, comprise several print groups, each of which includes an ink application device for applying ink to an inking or anilox roller. This ink application device comprises a scraper device including an ink chamber demarcated by blades and lateral sealing elements which are in dynamic contact with the mentioned inking roller. The ink chamber is connected to an ink circulation device by means of ink supply and discharge conduits and corresponding connectors. A drawback of scraper devices is that to perform the cleaning and maintaining tasks on the chamber, blades and other elements of the device, which tasks can be frequent due to the usual requirements for changing ink color, it is necessary to remove and re-install a scraper body supporting the blades and the lateral sealing elements, and this makes it necessary to disconnect and re-connect the ink supply and discharge conduits from/to the corresponding connectors, with a considerable time loss.